Sky of Love
by Unknown Demon
Summary: Roxas was Sora's lover, but then Roxas was murdered and Sora hid inside himself for 2 months. Sora came to hate Riku but then suddenly 2 people are kidnapped and someone comes back. SquallSora RoxasSora RikuSora.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If some of you that are reading this have seen Koizora, I have taken a few ideas from it so sorry if you don't like it.**

_

* * *

_

Sitting on the bank of a river with birds chirping, water splashing, leaves rustling in the warm breeze, Sora and Roxas were leaning against each other watching the sun sink into the horizon. "When I die, I want to become the sky," Roxas turned his head to look at his lover, "then I can always look over you."

_"Don't talk like that!" Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas and buried his head into his shoulder, "You aren't going to die anytime soon, I'll make sure of it! So don't speak like that again..." Sora felt tears swelling up but did his best to keep them to himself._

_"Sorry Sora, I won't be like that again." Roxas patted Sora's head just the way he likes it. Sora purred like a cat and fell asleep, "You always were like a cat, Sora."_

* * *

The day of Roxas's death came too quickly after that conversation, a week after that conversation was held Roxas was killed by the Heartless and Sephiroth. The funeral was held 2 days after the killing. Sora didn't come out of his house once after Roxas's death for 2 months, he began to hate himself for not being able to save Roxas when he was right infront of him but he hated Riku especially.

_"When I die, I want to become the sky,"_ Sora remembered this and finally left his house for the outside world. Squall saw Sora walkout of the house, "Sora! Sora! Where are you going?!" He began to run after him but then a strong pair of hands stopped him, it was Cloud, "Give him some time, he'll come around," Squall looked back towards Sora who was now almost out of site, "I hope you're right."

_Don't do anything stupid._ Squall hoped Sora wouldn't try to be with Roxas.

Walking towards his and Roxas's secret river, only thinking about that conversation he had with him, ignoring everybody that was in his way and finally turning to an abandoned road and heading off towards the sound of water.

On the otherside of the street a silver haired person and a red head saw Sora on the street, "Hey, wasn't that Sora?" Kairi pointed out.

"Sora? Yeah right, he's been couped up in his house for 2 months and probably another 2 months." Riku snorted and grabbed Kairi's hand, "Common lets go to that movie you wanted to see."

Kairi looked concerned but still followed Riku, "Okay."

* * *

"Roxas, are you happy that I'm finally outside of the house?" Sora walked along the bridge you had to cross to get to their part of the river, "You'll be even happier now because I'm going to join you up there and be the sky with you so we can be whole again."

Sora stepped up onto the railing and was about to jump but then as if Roxas had sent this from the heavens, three doves flew out from underneath the bridge and surprised Sora, that caused him to fall backwards. "You don't want to feel whole again?"

One of the doves came back and landed infront of Sora. In his head he heard Roxas's voice say "Your time will come and when that day comes we will be whole again. Live, live for me and you and don't forget i will always be alive in your heart."

"Roxas... Fucking hell, I'm sorry... I-I couldn't protect you like I said I would." Sora felt tears run down his cheeks but he didn't care so he carried on walking to their secret river.

As soon as Sora got back home he was greeted with a concerned Guardian, "Are you okay, Sora? How do you feel?"

"Squall, am I really alive? Is this what you call living?" Sora collapsed into Squalls arms and was layed back onto the couch in a panic.

"Yes, you really are alive, you are living and you must carry on living, for Roxas." Squall said that last part very quietly incase he hurt Sora.

"I'm ready to go back to college, I wanna go for Roxas, I start on Monday,"

"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit too soon?" Sora realised that under that serious face of Squalls was actually a real sensitive, harmless guy.

"No, I'm ready."

* * *

It was a rainy morning on the day when Sora went back to school everyone ran to school for shelter except for him. He stood there taking in all the rain, getting his brown hair drenched, "Why are you crying, my love?" Sora looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, raised his palms upwards to feel the rain, to feel whole.

"Isn't that Sora?" Kairi noticed a boy in a black jacket, black baggy pants, black gloves and shoes. She pointed him out to Riku who was standing right next to her.

"Yeah," Riku couldn't even be bothered to even look at his former best friend.

Kairi ran to the dark figure yelling out his name, "Sora!!", she reached out and grabbed his shoulder in happiness.

Sora turned around to the sound of his name and a familiar person running towards him, Kairi. She jumped up and down in joy and hugged him as if she would never let go. Sora flinched away from Kairi's hold and gave her a cold look, she moved back afraid and accidentally bumped into her boyfriend Riku.

"Oi! Don't be like that to my girlfriend, you homo." Riku gave him a smirk and that really ticked Sora off so he snarled at him then his eyes began to glow and his body became covered in shadows.

Kairi reached out to calm Sora but made the situation even worse, "Don't you fucking touch me, slut!" he ordered without breaking eye contact with Riku. Kairi flinched away from Sora and hid behind Rikus back.

"And you! You cowardly traiter, saving your own ass and not even lending a finger to help!" The shadows grew around Sora's body as lighting hit and thunder boomed.

"Sora! Stop! Think about Roxas!" Squall knew something bad was going to happen so he came running from home just in case. As soon as Sora heard Squall say Roxas's name, the shadows reduced but didn't fully disappear. "Lets go home, you are not ready yet." Squall turned and walked back the way he came, somehow knowing that Sora would follow.

"Mentally unstable sounds just like Sora." Riku smirked at Sora. "It's better than being a cowardly traitor." Sora snapped at him.

Sora turned to Kairi, "You shouldn't hang around Riku, he'll just disappoint you and when your in deep trouble, he will just abandon you and save himself in anyway possible, even if it means killing you. Just like he did with Roxas and me." Sora shoved his hands into his pockets, turned around and headed in the same direction Squall left, Riku and Kairi were just watching him ebbing into darkness. A flash of lighting hit and Sora disappeared and reappeared at Squalls side back at home and his shadows faded when the thunder was heard.

"Hey, you wanna drink?" Squall offered Sora a can of coke with his head in the fridge and just his arm waving with coke in hand.

"No thanks," Squall pulled his head out of the fridge and slammed the door shut, drinking his beer.

"Squall.." he walked over to his scar faced guardian.

"Yeah, wha-"

* * *

**Sorry bad ending, I know but I don't know what I should have them do just yet, or should I put in some smut or just rate it T with some kissing and rude languages? **

**Please review and tell me what I should do.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Squall.." he walked over to his scar faced guardian.

**"Yeah, wha-"**

**

* * *

**

Before Squall could even reply Sora had already wrapped his arms around Squalls neck and was kissing him passionately yet fiercely. Squalls eyes were open with shock though they soon closed as he let lust take over causing his body to move on its own while his mind was telling him that this was wrong. Wrapping his arms around Soras thin waist, lifting Sora onto the kitchen bench, stripping Sora of his jacket, feeling salaiva run down Soras chin, running his hand up Soras shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. Sora took it to the next level by running his tongue along Squalls bottom lip. At that feeling Squall immediately became in control again and willed himself to pull apart from Sora so he broke off the kiss gasping and stepped back a few steps.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this," Squall looked away blushing, wiping his bottom lip of salaiva.

Instead of wiping the salaiva off, Sora scooped it up with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it erotically that it absorbed Squalls attention for a little while but then Squall forced himself to look away, "What would Roxas say? Think about Roxas," Squall knew that mentioning Roxas would hurt him but it was the only way to stop him from doing this to himself.

"Roxas, huh," Sora sighed, "I really wish he was here. I miss him so much." Tears ran down both his cheeks. Sora pulled both his legs up onto the counter and buried his head in between his knees. "I just want to forget the pain for at least one night," Sqaull heard some sobbing and realised it was coming from Sora.

Squall walked over to the crying boy and held him in his arm tightly, "I'm sorry, please don't cry, I... I... Fine," Squall gave up, he couldn't bear to see Sora crying again, not after he'd seen Sora in misery for so long. "Just for tonight."

The horny boy saw some emotion flicker in Squalls eyes, was it sadness? Regret? Anger? Lust maybe? He couldn't tell because it was there only for a second. Sora pushed this curiousity aside and let his lust take over. Squall hesitated for a moment but Sora couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed Squalls jacket and yanked it off and pulled their bodies closer to each other.

"Squall, more!" Sora wanted to be closer, more contact, to be under his skin.

"Leon, call me Leon."

* * *

Meanwhile Riku and Kairi were getting it on in Riku's room until Yuffie bursts into the room shouting, "No! No! No! I don't want to eat Paopu with you so get out!" Yuffie turned around to find a confused Riku and an embarrassed Kairi under the covers naked.

"Why you guys in my room? Why are you guys naked? Wait don't answer that one I know what your doing but why in my house and room?" Yuffie looked around to find that the desk was in the wrong place, the furniture all in the wrong place and a closet.

"Yuffie-"

"Oh, sorry wrong house, no wonder nothing seemed familiar," Yuffie left realising that she was in the wrong house leaving behind a red faced red head and an unsatisfied Riku.

"Well that completely ruined the mood," stated Riku bluntly.

* * *

Back in Sora's room Leon was sitting on the side of Sora's bed doing up his fly "Sorry Leon, for pressuring you into this," Sora rolled over exhuasted, onto his stomach to lessen the pain on his ass.

Leon shook his head, "No, I'm sorry to you and Roxas," Leon turned to leave but got stopped by a hand gripping the waistband of his pants. Surprised he turned around to find a blushing kid looking away, "Don't go, stay the night in my room?"

"I-" Leon looked down to find a puppy-eyes Sora that he just couldn't say no to, "Okay, come to my room theres more room." Leon stuck his hand out for Sora to help him out of bed, Sora gladly accepted it and they walked to Leons room, hand in hand. _Sorry Roxas, I think I'm falling in love with him._

They were just about out of Sora's room when Sora let go of Leons hand, "Wait I need to get something," Leon nodding in understanding and stood waiting in the doorway for Sora to come to him. Sora came back to Leon with a picture frame in hand, he held up the picture of Roxas grinning his a million dollar smile and showed Leon, "So he doesn't feel left out,"

Sora took Leons hand again and they set off for his room. Once they reached his room Leon lay down on the right side of his bed while Sora placed Roxas's picture in between them as he lay down on the left of the bed. Sora fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow while Leon lay awake watching Soras' cute sleeping face, stroking his hands over Soras smooth cheeks gently. Sora frowned in his sleep, reaching for something, Leon knew it was the picture so he pushed it towards Soras wondering hands. He found what he was looking for and clutched it tightly to his chest. Leon smiled thinking that it was really cute yet sad in a way.

Leon shuffled closer towards Sora till he could feel Soras breath on his face. Leaning forwards a little bit, touching his forehead to Soras, eyeing his full, delicate, pink lips. Leon guided his own lips closer those very appealing ones, so close that they were almost touching. Sliding a little further, just about to touch until Leon pulled away knowing that it was wrong if he kissed those lips that was not his to take.

Noticing that Soras breathing was becoming heavier, sweat developing on the younger boys forehead, tossing and turning, gripping the sheets tightly, moaning and groaning as if he was in pain, tears swelling up at the corner of his eyes.

"Holy shit, whats wrong Sora?" Leon was in panic mode "Fuck! What do I do?" he swore and swore until he noticed that Soras expression was the same as when he was at the funeral for Roxas. _A dream of Roxas, _he realised but then he frowned, _Doesnt this seem more like, _"A nightmare."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post this up my laptop was being a pain in the ass along with the internet connection, I lost all this writing because my laptop caught a virus.**

**Next chapter will just be Soras dream!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was inspired by the song Pieces by RED, actually this whole story was inspired by it. **

**This** **chapter is just Soras dream so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_xSora's Dreamx_

_-------------------------------_

_A bright flash shined far and wide in every direction forcing Sora to cover his eyes with his arm for shade from the light but then all of a sudden the flash a gone without a trace. Opening his eyes he found himself in a pitch black room. Sora took a step forward and then the sound of a piano echoed in his ears Followed by cellos, violins, violas and a whole lot more. He realised what this song was, it was Pieces by RED, "This is..." Unable to complete his sentence with tears forming in the corner of his eyes he closed his eyes and let the tears fall and said it in his mind, Roxas's favourite song... Our song._

**"I'm here again,"**

_Opened his eyes as soon as the lyrics came on._

**"A thousand miles away from you"**

_A bright light flickered in the corner of his eye, turned to it and started running towards it._

**"A broken mess,"**

_Sora ran for awhile then looked backed to see how far he'd come. Instead of thinking he would see nothing he saw a thick red mist coming up at him, fast. Picking up the pace he ran harder, working his muscles past their limits, he just didn't want the red cloud to take him._

**"Just scattered pieces of who I am"**

_His hard work was futile, the red mist engolfed every part of him. His mind, body and soul. The song flooded his mind, he couldn't move his body and emotions crashed down on his soul._

**"I've tried so hard,"**

_"SHUT UP!!!" Sora regained full control over his body and curled up into a ball and clenched his fists over his ears._

**"Thought I could do this on my own"**

_"STOP IT, PLEASE. STOP THE MUSIC!"_

**"I've lost so much along the way"**

_The music didn't stop but the red mist disappeared and a blond figure appeared before him. "Roxas."_

**"Then I see your face,"**

_Roxas lent out a hand to help Sora up but he had other plans. Sora dragged Roxas down to him and began kissing him with the full force of his feelings within the kiss. Roxas cupped Soras face in his hands and within seconds they were on the ground with Roxas on top of Sora. Tears of joy trailed down his face wetting a bit of Roxas's fingertips. _

**"I know I'm finally yours"**

_Roxas was the one who broke the kiss first to look into his lovers eyes and hugged him so tight as if there were no tomorrow._

**"I find everything I thought I lost before"**

_"Roxas, I missed you, I love you." Roxas pulled Sora up back on their feet and did a quick kiss._

**"You call my name,"**

_"Sora, I love you too. More than my own life." Roxas and Sora kissed again, Roxas asked for entrance and Sora happily obliged. They were fighting for dominance but eventually Roxas won._

**"I come to you in pieces"**

_"Let us become one again," Sora weaved his fingers in with Roxas's. "We are whole mentally and emotionally but not yet physically but that time will come soon,"_

**"So you can make me whole"**

_The music began to fade and so did Roxas, "Wait no! Don't go! I need you! Please!" Sora's knees gave in and he collapsed onto them and began to sob, "Stay with me! I just can't live without you! Nothings the same! Come back!"_

_"Someday Sora, we will be together again, I promise. Be patient, my love" Sora couldn't hear that last part because he had already faded but he knew what Roxas said._

_"Roxas!" _

* * *

**"Roxas!"**

Sora sat up sobbing and felt something cool slide off his forehead to his lap.

"Shhhh... It's okay, It was just a dream, calm down," Leon stroked Soras head just the way he liked it but Sora became worked up on what Leon said.

"It wasn't a dream! Roxas is still alive, I can feel it," Sora tapped the left side of his chest twice, "In here, he still lives." Sora realised something "The Keyblade, The Keyblade can feel it too,"

Leon believed him that Roxas was still out there alive, maybe not wondering around but still breathing, "I believe you,"

Sora was relieved that Leon didn't find him crazy, "Good lets go out looking for him," Sora jumped out of bed but before his feet could touch the floor Leon had already caught him.

"No, not tonight you need you rest, sleep." that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"Fine, but tomorrow we seach."

"Fine, now rest."

Sora was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

But what they didn't know was that two people from Organisation XIII were directly out side their window listening to every word in their conversation, "Heh, so thats the Keyblades owner,"

"Scrawny kid,"

"Don't underestimate our enemies on appearance,"

"I know."

"After their deeply asleep take the kid and head back to HQ,"

"Roger,"

"And now we wait,"

x-x-x-x 2 hours later x-x-x-x

"Hey Xemnas,"

"What now Larxene,"

"Lets play Go-Fish,"

"Okay you got the cards?"

"No, don't you always carry a deck of cards?"

"No,"

"Oh, we don't have cards then,"

"Well thats just great _you _ask to play Go-Fish when you don't even have the fucking cards!"

"Well, sorry! Mansex..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wake up!"_

Sora bolted upright and looked at the clock, 8:00am. _Crap I'm going to be late for school!_

Sora jumped up and dashed to his room in a rush waking Leon in the process, "What the.." Leon glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:05.

"Crap! Gonna be late for work!" Leon got up and began searching frantically for his gear, "Sora we're going to be late!" Leon was almost finished getting changed and was heading over to Soras room.

"I'm almost done," Sora put on the necklace Roxas gave him and gave a satisfied nod, "Done."

Leon couldn't take his eyes off of Soras face with the expression he was making. It was the face of an angel with a slight smile and gentle eyes.

"Ah! School, right. I'm off!" Sora ran out of the door in a flash not noticng two sleeping figures that were outside on the front lawn while running past. The people that were sleeping on the lawn woke up, "Oh no! We fell asleep!" "So much for that plan."

Leon watched Sora run of with a soothing grin on his face until he realised that he would be late for work, "Shit, Cloud's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" Leon gathered his things and ran outside just as fast as Sora was but noticed the people on his lawn. "Who are you?"

The strangers froze in their place and turned around stiffly as if they were statues trying to move, "Ahaha....." Xemnas and Larxene ran away panicing as they went. They hid behind a tree and watched Leon walk away, "That was a close call,"

"You said it,"

"Larxene initiate Plan B,"

"Roger,"

* * *

"Damn, the gates locked," Sora looked for ways to get into the school but soon gave up, "Oh well, I'm going home." After five steps Sora stopped in his tracks and thought Roxas would want to go to school and learn new things. Sora turned around, headed back towards the school gate. He began to climb the gate and jumped over once he got to the top, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "Class 2-B." he read.

_Ding Dong_

"Fuck! Class has already started! This is bad!" Sora ran towards his classroom but first going to the toilet because he didn't go before he left the house. "That feels better," Instead of running to class he took his time walking to the door.

Tidus-sensei was in the middle of doing roll call, "Sora.. Of course is not-"

"Hai."

"Stop joking around Riku,"

"It wasn't me."

Everybody turned around to the back of the room where Sora usually sat and found that Sora was actually sitting there with his feet on the table and hands behind his head swinging on his chair, "What?"

"S-s-s... S-s-s-s-so....." Everyone began stuttering his name.

Sora sighed, "It's Sora."

His former crush, Kairi hopped out of her seat and stomped over to Sora. The burnette closed his eyes expecting a slap to his face for being such a jerk the other day but when one never came he opened one of his eyes to see why she hadn't hit him yet. As soon as he opened that one eye Sora opened his other straight away, wide with shock. He thought he'd find Yuffies hand around Kairis wrist to stop from slapping him, or anything else except he hadn't been expecting to see Kairi looking down crying in front of him.

Sora put his feet off his desk and his hands from behind his head and stopped swinging on his chair, "Kai-"

"Sora!" Kairi jumped onto Sora, wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Sora sat there as stiff as a statue not knowing what to do or how to comfort her. Sora eventually loosened up and put his arms around Kairi, tilting his chin downwards to make himself a bit more comfortable. "Sorry, I've worried you," Sora rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down a bit.

"Sora! You Idiot!" She pounded his chest with her right hand a few times making Sora whine when she hit a rib. Most of the class had gotten up and crowded around thoses two, Tidus-sensei place his hand on Kairis shoulder gently trying to pry her off but Sora placed a hand on Tidus-sensei's hand, gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head, "It's okay, gave me a minute or two alone with her outside and I'll bring her back calm."

All Tidus-sensei could do was nod as he watched Sora carry Kairi outside as if she were a princess.

Outside the classroom there was a chair so Sora placed her down onto the chair and crouched down so that they were eye to eye and place a hand on Kairis that were on her lap. A piece of her hair had fallen to cover a part of her face so Sora reached out and tucked it behind her ear, "Kairi?"

The red head looked up and saw Sora smile a soothing smile, "There there don't cry, I know what will cheer you up." Kairi knew what Sora was going to do; he was going to sing with that amazing voice of his. Sora got ready to sing Kairis favourite song: Song of Exile (or We will go home not too sure.) by Vanora.

**"Land of Bear and Land of Eagle,  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Hear our singing, Hear our Longing,  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains,  
We will go home, singing a song  
We will go home across the mountains."**

"Do you remember that song, Kairi?" Sora saw a big grin spead like wildfire on her face when she nodded, wiping away her tears. Sora stretched out a hand to Kairi. She accepted it and hesitantly gave him her hand. Sora pulled her up and they went back to the classrom together. Once they entered the classroom, everyone had already gone back to their seats and were paying attention to Tidus-sensei. Sora gave Tidus-sensei a nod and walked Kairi to her seat then went back to his. Sora wondered, _why didn't Riku get up and comfort Kairi? _Sora looked towards Rikus direction, _dickhead._

* * *

"Yes! Finally, I can go home!" Sora was heading home on his usual scenic route until a strange silver haired man stopped him when he was halfway to the dairy to get some ice-cream.

"Come with me, Sora." It wasn't a question, it was a command and Sora knew that straight away, _Wait, how does he know my name?"_

"Don't wanna." Sora carried on walking back to the house but the strange man blocked his way, "If you come with me you can see Roxas."

Soras eyes widened with shock, "You're going to kill me," Sora began to back away and almost began running before the man said this,

"He's still alive."

Soras knees began to shake, eyes becoming a shade darker, his legs weren't going to support him for much longer, "Liar,"

"He is alive, because his heart is lost he is unconscious but his physical body is still here," The man held out his hand and stepped towards Sora, "Come."

This was a very tempting offer for Sora but before he agreed to go with him Sora had to make sure he was telling the truth, "Then tell me one thing,"

"Go ahead,"

"Roxas has a birth mark, where is it and what does it look like?" Soras voice was trembling and so was his knees.

"It's on his right shoulder and is in the shape of a heart just like you, that answer your question?"

Sora's knees stopped trembling and the felling that he would fall was gone, he looked at the strange man straight in the eyes. Darkness began to shadow around Sora just like the other day, "What have you done with him!?"

The man smirked, "Oh nothing, just this and that we need him conscious so you _will _come ." He knew he had Sora wrapped around his little finger but Sora knew what that smirk ment, "I am not wrapped around your little finger!"

"Impressive."

"Take me to him or I'll kill you!" The shadows seemed to grow bigger and darker and caused a lot of wind.

* * *

Leon felt a cold shiver go up his spine so he turned to the nearest window and looked outside with concern. His eyes closed as he tried to feel what was wrong.

"Leon?" Cloud came up behind Leon and touched his shoulder out of worry.

Leons eyes shot open, grabbed his coat and ran towards the door. "Leon!?" Cloud ran out and followed him wanting an explanation.

"It's Sora! He's in danger, I have to help him!" Leon looked around trying to feel which way to go. He started heading to the right but then a hand gripping his wrist stopped him, "Let me go!"

"I'll take you on my bike, hop on," Cloud dragged him to the back of bike and hopped on, "Hurry!"

Leon hopped on behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around the blond, "I owe you one, turn right till you come up to the old oak tree then down the scenic route,"

They set off in a rush leaving behind a trail of dust.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey there handsome," A beautiful blond lady in a skimpy outfit stepped out in front of Riku blocking his only way home.

Riku whistled and bent his body a bit so that he had a good view of her ass, "Nice ass," _So fuckable._ Riku licked his lips. _A prostitue, may as well have some fun._

"Hey hey no peeking unless you want me," She moved closer to Riku and began grinding his semi-hard crotch, "Come with me right now and the first hour is free."

"Lets go."

* * *

"Sora!"

Leon and Cloud were too late, the cloud of darkness was disappearing into thin air and Sora was gone. "Damn it!" Leon collapsed on his knees and slammed his fists into the ground, "I was too late!"

"Leon, tell me whats going on." Cloud walked in front of Leon and pulled him up till he could properly look him in the eye.

"Since Roxas died a dark shadow had been shadowing around Sora. I tried to protect him from it, keep him happy or calm atleast, it hadn't awakened back then but Riku just had to provoke him. Sora got angry so the Darkness lashed out controlled by his emotions, luckly I came just in time to stop him before he did anything stupid and brought him home..." Leons face became flushed as he remembered what happened after that. He didn't know how to continue.

"And then? Leon?" Cloud became anxious and worried because Leon had stopped halfway though his story.

"And then, I calmed him down. We fell asleep and before we knew it, it was morning, he was late for school, I was late for work. We rushed out and I found these people sitting onmy front yard, their coats looked familiar.... Organisation XIII, the nobodies! Why didn't I realise this before!?"

Cloud understood right away, Sora had been abducted by Organisation XIII, "We have to find him!"

"But where are you going to start?" A familar voice shouted behind them. They turned around and found Axel in one of the trees. Cloud reached for his blade but then Leon stopped him, "Don't worry he is Nobody but he is also a former Organisation XIII member," Cloud lowered his sword a little bit but not by much.

"I'll help you by taking you where he's taken them," Axel jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully beside them.

"Why are you helping us?" Cloud looked into Axels eyes searching for any sign if he's going to betray them but he found none. Cloud turned back to look at the calm and composed Leon at his side.

"Wait them?"

"Sora, Riku and Roxas."

"Riku and Roxas!?" Leon was surprised, "Why Riku and Roxas is dead?!"

"Don't know about Riku and Roxas is alive but unconscious with no heart, Sora is his heart so they need Sora's heart. I found out about what they were doing to my best friend, trying to wake him without a heart, disgusting methods. I need your help to save him, will you help?" Axel looked straight into Leons eyes without fear just determination.

"I will help, for Soras sake." All that was left was Cloud. Leon and Axel stared at him knowing that they would need his help.

"Fine, for Sora."

* * *

How was that? Please review my efforts.

BTW i dnt own anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerging from a snow white light in the corner of a empty room followed by his usual dark cloud, Sora stepped out onto a hard wooden floor with Xemnas right behind him.

"Now, where is he?" Sora snarled at Xemnas or who he liked to call Mansex (If you switch a few words around it becomes Mansex :P)

Xemnas just smirked at him thinking of how vounerable Sora is right now, imagining what it would be like to see him squirm in his grasp. He pushed all thoughts of rape out of his head just in case he might get a hard on. Sora turned back around wondering where his lover was, "Just a little further," Xemnas motioned with his hand in which direction "Roxas" was in, "Over there."

Sora had fallen right into his trap. Once Sora began to rush over to "Roxas", Xemnas knocked him out with a blow to the neck. Soras didn't even get time to react, he knew something was wrong but this isn't what he had been expecting.

"Foolish child." Xemnas and Sora's body disappeared and then Riku and Larxene appeared through the front door.

"In here?" Riku asked. He wondered why they were doing it inside a dirty, old house.

"Yeah, go to the bedroom thats down the hall and the first door on your right while I freshen up." She gave him a seductive smile and wink before she disappeared into what appeared to be the bathroom.

Riku followed her directions and ended up in a fancy red and black bedroom, _Nice_ he thought. He took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants before he heard a chuckle in the doorway. Riku smirked and spun around slowly to be sexy but then ended up on the ground, unconscious.

"Someone's eager," Larxene lightly touched Riku on the shoulder with two fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel, Leon and Cloud were running towards Organisation XIII HQ in order to rescue Sora through a secret passage that only Axel knew about.

"That reminds me I think they have taken Riku too." Axel suddenly mentioned.

"Why Riku?" Leon ran faster to run on the right side of him, Cloud also did the same but on the other side, "What has he done?"

Axel looked at Leon on his right then Cloud on his left, he turned back to face the front and said, "It's not what he did but what he can do." He paused for a bit trying to figure out how to put these into words. Leon and Cloud understood what Axel was doing and waited patiently till he would explain the situation.

Axel slowed down to a walk with Leon and Cloud doing the same. "The reason why their also taking Riku is because he could help awaken Roxas and make him take my place as a nobody. The methods they use for trying to awaken him are... not right, thats where Sora comes in. They're going to make Riku abuse Sora in any way." Axel paused, "Or otherwise they will make Sora give Roxas his heart."

Meanwhile Axel, Leon and Cloud were running towards Organisation XIII HQ in order to rescue Sora through a secret passage that only Axel knew about.

"That reminds me I think they have taken Riku too." Axel suddenly mentioned.

"Why Riku?" Leon ran faster to run on the right side of him, Cloud also did the same but on the other side, "What has he done?"

Axel looked at Leon on his right then Cloud on his left, he turned back to face the front and said, "It's not what he did but what he can do." He paused for a bit trying to figure out how to put these into words. Leon and Cloud understood what Axel was doing and waited patiently till he would explain the situation.

Axel slowed down to a walk with Leon and Cloud doing the same. "The reason why their also taking Riku is because he could help awaken Roxas and make him take my place as a nobody. The methods they use for trying to awaken him are... not right, thats where Sora comes in. They're going to make Riku abuse Sora in any way." Axel paused, "Or otherwise they will make Sora give Roxas his heart."

"His heart? How?"

"By taking advantage of Soras love for Roxas, they persuade him to willingly give him his heart." Axel stopped in his tracks, "Once that happens, Sora becomes a heartless."

By this point Leon and Cloud were shocked and furious. Leon controlled himself from running a head and killing all the Nobodies by stomping away while taking deep breaths. Meanwhile Cloud took out his sleek, black phone and dialled someone. He was talking for only a little while, Axel could only catch a few words like: owe, bikes, last were being said as cold as ice. Finally Cloud was off the phone and Leon had calm down and was back with the others.

"I just got off the phone with some associates of mine and they said they would send 3 bikes soon, they will find us we don't have to go to them." Cloud looked over to Axel and asked, "You can ride a bike right?"

"'Course I can," Axel laughed at him as he shook his head, "I'm not an idiot, but why?"

"Bikes can get us there faster," Cloud heard something rustle in the distant and saw 3 black figures coming at them, "Here they are now."

Three black Motorbikes came hurtling at them at full speed and made a smooth yet sudden stop infront of them each, "These are the Bermuse3000, the latest models. 10x the horse power since the last ones, better braking, easier to handle and well you'll know the rest once you take a spin in these sweet babies."

The men stopped and stared at it for a moment, admiring all its fine features and curves before the spun out of their trance and hopped on.

"Lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Voices. Sora could only hear voices, he couldn't place it, he had heard it before but he doesn't recall who it belongs to and more importantly, what had happened. The voices had stopped as he began to get up groaning as if he had just ran a marathon the day before. Sora looked around and found that he was in some sort of capsule big enough 1 and a half grown men to lie down and stand up in. Next to him he found a boy with long silver hair, a handsome face and was around the same age as Sora. Riku! Sora realised it was Riku that was knocked out in front of him and had... a hard on!?!? At that Soras eyes became wider as he remembered what had happened.

That man had tricked him! Sora's stomach burned with rage as he smashed his fist down on the bottom of the capsule, hard enough to break a glass cup but not this material.

"Good morning princess," a mocking tone came from somewhere outside of the capsule.

Sora's head turned towards the all familiar voice. The voice that had tricked him. "You!" Sora leaped up and smashed his hands against the glass, "You tricked me!"

"My name is not you, it's Xemnas. Yes, I may have tricked you but I wasn't lying, Roxas is alive," Xemnas walked over to Sora and placed his hand on the glass where Sora had his. Only a thick layer of glass was in the way of them actually touching, "you can see him if you like." The silver haired man could see the want in the gentle sea blue eyes that were staring back at him. Putting on his most gentlest smile he walked over to the camouflaged hatch and opened it, making a small opening for Sora to come out of.

Sora hesitated before he slowly began to crawl out of the egg. The other members took a step forward to block his way just incase he made a run for it but Xemnas raised his hand just in time before the first person attacked. Sora stretched his muscles that were sighing with relief that he could move again. Sora walked next to Xemnas as the silver haired man guided him towards his lover.

They stood in front of a large wooden door with a special handle that was in the shape of a butterfly with red gems on the tips of the wings.

* * *

The wind blowing Axels hair right back into his face was starting to really piss Cloud and Leon off. Whatever they did, wherever they moved, hair would be in their faces "STOP!"

They all came to a stop and Axel looked towards the pissed off Cloud and Leon with a confused look on his face. Cloud hopped off his bike and tryed to keep from bursting out as he walked towards Axels with something in his left hand. He walked up behind Axel and touched his hair, Axel flinched and closed his eyes as Clouds hand combed through his hair. As the red head felt that the hand was no more he was shocked to find that his hair was plated into a ponytail.

"The hell?" Axel moved his hand to his head to remove the band but a hand stopped him. It was Leon.

"Don't. It's either that or I cut your hair off. I don't want it blowing in my face any longer." Leon caught Clouds eyes and nodded, the blond nodded back.

Axel pouted his lips and folded his arms, "Fine."

In a matter of seconds they were back on the trail with a satisfied Cloud and Leon following closely behind Axel. As those two were happily following, Axel, on the other hand was blushing at the embarrassment of the tied back hair. Even though he knew that Cloud and Leon probably couldn't see him blushing he still worried. But what Axel didn't know was that his blush spread over to his exposed ears and Leon and Cloud were snickering behind his back, doing their best to hold back from bursting out laughing. They were doing a very good job at it too.

After about 30 minutes of riding north they stopped infront of a landslide sight, but there was only one thing that stood out the most. Slowly the three of them got off their bikes and walked towards the grounds. The landslide had destoyed a village living right underneath it. It was like the village was eaten by the rocks and dirt, destroying everything. Axel strived on ahead as the other two were left behind, praying to the people that were crushed under this disaster.

"Common over here," Axel lead them behind the village to the boulder that didn't really stick out because of the village.

Leon whistled as he and Cloud stood side by side, impressed by the huge rock that was so obvious, yet the village covered it right up. "Impressive." They both thought in union.

"Yeah, because of the village no one really notices this," Axel chuckled, "it's actually quite funny." He muttered a few chants and then without even the burnette and the blond noticing it quietly opened. A small gap, just the right size for them to go through formed on the left side and it led into a cave. Axel motioned to them to follow as he walked in through the entrance. As soon as they were all through the rock door closed on its own. Again Leon and Cloud thought in union, "Spooky."

"Come quickly now. It's almost time." Axel stood close to the wall to let the others go past him so he could push them along from behind.

The pair of them were confused by his words. Although Cloud was just following along and keeping his cool, Leon on the other hand began to grow anxious

"Wait, what do you mean, "It's almost time"?" A shiver crept up Leons spine, giving him a warning that something bad was going to happen. "You don't mean..."

"That he's going to see him? Then, yes."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I had to study till the shit in my brain practically flowed out of my ears. Anyway I'll try to update regularly and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Sora opened the massive double doors, a bright light shone onto the two figures as they walked into a white room that only had one piece of furniture in it. A long, brown leather couch. But there was something odd about this room, it had no windows. Soras eyes drifted to a figure that was sleeping upon the couch. His eyes widened and he took a step back only to bump into a certain silver haired man.

"Go ahead, don't be afraid." Xemnas gave Sora a little push urging him to go on. That was when Sora realised that Xemnas wasn't so bad after all.

Every step Sora took was one step closer to Roxas, but what he didn't know was that it may also be a step backwards from life. When Sora was close enough to clearly see Roxas's face, he ran to cover the distance seperating them.

Crying, Sora kneeled down and grabbed his lovers hand to press against his cheek. "Roxas!" Reaching out a hand, Sora stroked the sleeping beauties face, "It's me, Sora."

After waiting a while nothing happened, no twitch, no sound, not a single thing had changed. Sora looked backwards towards Xemnas with a worried look, "Whats wrong with him? What did you do to him?"

Xemnas walked over to Soras side and placed his hand on the kneeling boys shoulder, "Well now, thats where you come in." He smiled down to the innocent boy, "I'll explain, come." Xemnas was already by the door waiting for Sora to say his goodbyes and follow him.

Standing back up on his feet Sora silently uttered _See you soon, my love. I love you._ He began to leave but his heart was aching. Wanting, to stay by his lovers side. Sora finally got to reunite with Roxas, his heart didn't want to part from his soulmates again. "Let me stay here. Don't seperate us again." By now Sora was begging with tears in his eyes, but what he said was in firm, strong words. "Please!"

Honestly, Xemnas actually fell sorry for the boy and wanted to do a favour for him, "Fine, I'll ask."

Bang! Went the door behind Xemnas as he left so that was the first time Sora noticed that the room was huge! The colour wasn't just white eitherit was more of a sky blue/white but more on the white side. This made him feel... calm, for the first time in ages. Peaceful, pure and that everything was so simple. But all of this was ruined when Xemnas came barging in.

"Sorry, I was on your side but they said no, you have to be there when Riku wakes up so we don't have to explain everything seperately."

After hearing this the ache in Soras' heart grew, from a small flame to a roaring fire, burning fiercely in his heart. Sora didn't trust his voice enough to reply so he just walked over to Roxas and bent down, covering the distance of their separated mouths. The kiss was passionate but it was over quickly. Within a heartbeat Xemnas and Sora were both out of the room.

_Thu-Thump.............. Thu-Thump.......... Thu-Thump...... Thu-Thump... Thu-thump. Thu-Thump._

* * *

Gasping, falling to the ground, then hyperventillating was not a normal thing for a teenage boy. This all happened to Sora as he clutched his chest and pressing it in so it wouldn't explode. No sound came to the fallens ears, no words came out of the fallens mouth, all he could do was see. Xemnas bending down looking worried shitless and the others just staring for a second then looking away. Sora didn't care all he could pay attention to was his heart. It was beating in the direction from which they came, _his _room, _his _heart.

Sora gathered up what strength he had left to pick himself up and atleast try to get back to that room, back to him. His heart was beating inside of Sora. Struggling to push the door open, Sora began to give up until it suddenly opened. The weak Sora looked up and found a hand above his head, holding it open for him. It was Xemnas. As he entered the room, Sora reminded himself to thank the grown up later.

Kneeling by Roxas' side, Sora began to cry. He, himself was confused about why he was crying. Happiness or sadness but it didn't matter, all he knew was that he was scared. Scared because the people from the Organisation were going to take him away. Everything came flooding into him, things about Organisation XIII, what they were going to do to him and Roxas and info about all the members that Roxas knew. All the things that Roxas knew, Sora knew, and vice-versa. What Roxas feels, Sora feels, and vice-versa. Finally, they were one again, except their connection was much stronger than last time.

"Roxas! Baby?! Wake up! You can hear me, right?" He - Sora - shook Roxas hard enough to wake a dead man, but not enough to wake Roxas. Though Sora could feel the emotions flowing through Roxas, he actually wanted to see the emotions shown on his face. Through this was enough for now.

Suddenly arms were around him, pulling him away from Roxas, "NO!! LET ME GO!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!"

The people weren't listening to his demands so Sora tried to turn around to see his captors faces but one of them held his head in place to stop him from moving.

"Damn you all to hell!!!" Sora was kicking and stuggling with all his might but in the end it was no use. Roxas was feeling anger inside of him so that gave Sora fuel to keep fighting. Sora controlled to side of him that wanted to summon up his keyblade but as much as he wanted to he didn't, otherwise they would get a bonus from what they need.

Finally Sora's stuggling actually got somewhere. His legs kicked one of their shins causing that person let go of one of Sora's arms. Using his free arm Sora twisted his body around and smashed the other persons face and made a run for it. Satisfaction and happiness ran through Sora and Roxas like adreniline, making Sora keep running and Roxas right by his side.. In his mind of course.

Freedom didn't last long though. Sora had just barely gotten past the laboratory door before he got caught by someone he thought he could trust. Xemnas.

"Now, now, you can't run away now. You're too far in the experiment to let you leave, you might start telling people. We can't have that now can we?" The tone Xemnas used was very obvious that there was sarcasim in it. He had tricked Sora! Again!

"Hahaha! You actually thought I was a nice person with feelings?! Che! I have no feelings. Thats why were called Nobodies."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating recently. Been Busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sora held back his anger, not to let it lash out so he could think before he acted. He let himself be taken back inside the capsule and just sat there, waiting, with his arms and legs cross in the center of the dome. Since his were eyes closed, Sora didn't even notice that Riku had awoken.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Sora. _Sora? What's going on?_

Everything suddenly came rushing back to him. The hooker, being knocked out and now this. Because of the sudden rush Riku sat up too quickly causing him to bash the side of his head onto the side of the dome. "What the fuck?"

Riku looked around and found himself inside a glass dome, the outside of it had people in black robes with their hoods up. They seemed familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it. "Sora?"

"What?"

"Where are we?" And then it struck him, he realised that he was back in-

"Organisation XIII's Headquarters." Sora's eyes were still closed and it seemed like he was concentrating on something but Riku. Riku felt anger and rage well up inside him. Why did they want him here?

BANG BANG! "Let me out of here!! Why do you want me here?!?!" Riku didn't care what happened to him he just wanted to get out of there. Desperately.

"Don't waste your breath, dibshit."

Sora's eyes were open and staring at Riku. There was something different about his eyes, they looked the same but something had changed. The right one looked like the same Sora eye but it was the left one that changed. _Whose? What? No way._ Roxas, the left eye looked like Roxas' eye. Roxas was seeing, touching, smelling and listening through Sora. They had become one like never before. Sora is Roxas, Roxas is Sora. Sora turned back to his original pose and closed his eyes.

Riku had his trademark smug look upon his face, "You can't tell me what to do, you crazy homo,"

"Shut up and let me concentrate or else I _will,_ take out your heart through your mouth and squish it harder, and harder each time you piss me off till it explodes." Sora was obviously in a bad mood from being disrupted during his "talk" with Roxas.

Riku immediately shut up because he knew Sora wasn't kidding around when he uses that tone of voice. All those years of being Sora's best friend wont go to waste. Same old Sora.

* * *

**xXxSora's chat with RoxasXxX**

**Sora:** _That homophobic dickhead._

**Roxas:** _Horny coward._

**Sora:** _Nice one._

**Roxas:** _Thanks, -Hi5-_

**Sora:** _Now, how do we get out of here?_

**Roxas:** _I don't know, but Axel told me that he's gone to get help._

**Sora:** _Who's he getting?_

**Sora&Roxas:** _....._

**Sora: **_Leon. I think he went to get Leon and Cloud because Leon probably will come find me and Cloud will get them all the right gear._

**Roxas: **_I hope your right.. Sora, is there something your not telling me?_

**Sora: **_..I...um...I'm sorry...When I thought you were...dead I was depressed, miserable and.. a bit..sexually deprived... So I....kinda..._

**Roxas: **_You had sex with Leon._

**Sora: **_I'm sorry!_

**Roxas: **_-sigh- It's ok, I understand but after we get out of here I'm gonna bang you a lot and hard that you'll never feel like that again._

**Sora:**_ -blush-_

**Roxas: **_Now, before we go too off-track, I have a plan. Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. _

_

* * *

_

"We're here."

Axel, Leon and Cloud finally arrived to Organisation XIII's HQ through Axel's secret entrance.

Axel was about to tell them about the secret traps but Leon and Cloud had already lifted their foots, "This- Wait! No! Stop!"

His warning was too late, their foots had already touched the ground. Axel got into battle mode and got out his weapons. Leon and Cloud froze.

.............

Nothing happened. Just Axel in his battle mode position and Cloud and Leon frozen in place, on demand. Only turning his head Cloud asked "What?"

Standing up right, Axel told them that there were traps layed out everywhere around the place and that they should becareful of where they stepped.

"Then why are we still alive?" Leon and CLoud asked at the same time, with the same annoyed face.

"If they forgot to turn on the alarm system, whats going on now where Sora, Riku and Roxas are being kept is pretty serious." Axel carried on explaining. "They must have taken Sora to see Roxas' body, to make him believe that he's still alive and breathing. They would have told Sora everything." Leon's eyes widened and Cloud just nodded.

"And knowing Sora from what Roxas told me, he would have taken any chance to escape and well, suceeded. Guards must have been distracted trying to catch Sora and in which they have suceeded. So security must be doubled around that area and the lab."

_The Lab. _"Take us there. To the lab." Leon looked sternly at Axel. He need to be there. At Sora's side.

"Righto," Shuffling side to side, then up and down and did a 360 spin clockwise, then again anti-clockwise with his index finger sticking out infront of him.

Cloud was getting impatient from just waiting for Axel to stop spinning, "Please tell me thats some magic to get us in there without being seen."

"No, I'm just trying to recall which way we go," after a few more spins, Axel finally pointed in one direction for about 5 seconds, "that way."

_This is only the beginning._


	9. Chapter 9

"It's time." Xemnas was abserving the two behind one of the moniters of the screen, tapping his fingers on his chin in a disrupted rythm. "Put them in that room and tell them the instuctions. If they say no, you know what to do." He smirked.

"Yes sir."

A disturbed smile crept up onto Xemnas's face "How is this going to turn out?"

Back at the dome Sora and Riku were fast asleep, until someone hit three big bangs against the capsule making it echo inside and Riku and Sora to wake up.

"What the Fuck!" From the outside the sound may not have been that loud but on the inside it echoed and vibrated through the space they were given. Sora was obviously pissed from being woken up by this sound and so was Riku. "Fuck you."

Riku placed his arms over his ears, lay down and went back to sleep. This displeased the other members of the Organisation. Again the capsule was hit with three large bangs.

"Oi! Get up you shitface!" Sora want another powerful set of bangs and painful vibrations through his eardrums again "Get your lazy ass up and do as they say."

All of the members faces were conceiled but with one of them, you could tell he/she had a smirk on. "At least one little rat is co-operative,"

"Just who da hell do you think you callin a Rat!" Sora was MAJORLY pissed now. So many things were making him cranky during his kidnapping here:

1. being waken up by a loud painful noise  
2. being called a rat  
3. not being able to see Roxas  
4. being in the same dome as Riku.  
5. the need to pee, real bad.

One came over and opened the hatch of the dome, "Get out and follow me." He stood there waiting for a while as Sora and Riku weren't moving, his patience was wearing thin. "NOW."

Instantly, Riku came out closely followed by Sora. Handcuffs were put around them as they were being guided into Roxas's room, Sora instantly became excited. "Are we going to see Roxas now?!"

"Yes,"

Riku was nervous, all this time he had thought that Roxas had died and now Roxas is alive but.. unconcious? He couldn't find the right word for the state Roxas is in right now. He was in his own little world until Sora asked the big guy that he had to pee. "Me too." He hadn't noticed till Sora brought it up, he had to pee really bad.

Big guy looked at someone who seemed to be his superior. The person gave a nod. "Fine."

Right next to Roxas's door there was another door that Sora hadn't noticed before, "That wasn't there before, was it?" he thought.

The need to pee became stronger and stronger with every step Riku and Sora took towards the bathroom. Release felt great as they finally reached the nearest stalls, "God that feels way better!"  
All Sora could do was sigh in agreement.

When they came out the doorway to Roxas' room was wide open, its double doors spread as wide as they could go and revealed a brilliantly white room. This wasn't the first time Sora was in this room so he went straight over to Roxas, but this was Rikus first time in here so he tooks some time before heading over to Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora bent down and kissed Roxas with so much passion that Riku couldn't stop staring. When he broke apart from Roxas he kept his forehead against Roxas' and smiled.

The scene in front of him was so sweet that Riku couldn't look away. He wanted the same thing, he wanted to fall in love and experience the same thing as them. Believe it or not but at one point in his life Riku was in love with Sora but it was when Roxas came into the picture did his world begin to fall apart. Roxas took his Sora away from him, they remained friends until that fateful day Roxas "died".

Riku had run away like a coward as Roxas was dying and Sora was doing his very best to help him, he even asked Riku for help but Riku just turned his back and walked away from his friends dying lover. This was the day Riku and Sora became enemies and Roxas died. "I'm sorry." Riku muttered.

"It's too late to say sorry now you homophobic dibshit." These words came out like ice and stabbed Riku right in the chest.

It hurt.

Riku was going to confess but then he big man that brought them in there entered the room, "We need Roxas to wake up and because we have Sora, the one who Roxas feels through, and Riku, your ex-bestfriend, you guys are going to have sex."

Riku was stunned. Sora was outraged. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Me? And him? Sex? FUCK NO!!"

"I'm not kidding Organisation XIII believes that he will get so jealous that he will wake up."

"And you believe that when I'm the one that can talk to him!" Sora charged at the man but was stopped by a pair of hands.

It was Riku. "Stop, hurting him wont do any good. Just calm down and think about it and get through, like you always have, okay?"

A grunt was the best responce Riku was going to get because Sora hated to admit it but he knew his former bestfriend was right. Just now his anger was talking, not common sence. There was something bugging Sora though. Where did his dark cloud go?

_It's gone. A darkness was lifted in your heart._

Riku pulled the burnette back to his chest and whispered "Go with the flow," Riku kissed light butterflies down Sora's pale neck while sliding one hand up to cover Sora's eyes. With a satisfied look the big man said, "There are video cameras in here so don't you even think about doing anything fishy." he left the room.

"When I say go, you go and lock the door, I'll bust all the cameras."

Sora didn't reply but he moaned as Riku nibbled on his right earlobe, he gasped as Riku pushed him onto the ground and drew smooth circles with his hands on Soras thighs. Riku suddenly became aggresive and suddenly threw Soras top to where the door was and his own top towards the security camera. Sora began to see what Riku was doing with their items of clothing. A plan was beginning to form.

Though the silver head looked like he was aggresive and seemed like he had to touch everything, he was avoiding the major areas: Soras cock, nipples and especially lips. Sliding a knee in between the legs of the burnette beneath him and pinning his arms above his head mainly in the direction of the door. "Use your keyblade to lock the door and any other openings you can find." Sora nodded. "Now."

* * *

**Soz ending was rushed coz I was late for skul**


	10. Chapter 10

The moment that one word was said Riku jumped off Sora and ran towards where his shirt lay underneath the security camera. At exactly the same time, Sora did a backwards roll towards the door and summoned his keyblade. He jammed it in through the door handle and wish it to be strong enough to hold them back, for a little while at least.

Riku jumped as high as he could and draped his shirt over it. Just before he began to fall he split his legs out to catch himself on the wall to actually rip out all the cords and wires then destroy the lens through the shirt. He literally tore this thing to pieces till it was just a pile of junk with bits of scrap metal flying everywhere.

"Angus much?" Sora giggled.

Giving a satified grunt after admiring his brilliant piece of art work he picked up all the bits and pieces then shoved it all into the vent that was beside the camera. Making sure to throw a few of the small, sharp bits so if they even think of coming through that way, Riku and Sora would be warned.

--------ORIGANISATION XIII---------

Panic and anger was filled in the room, but there was only one person that radiated the most anger and wouldn't show it, was Xemnas.

Fist clenched then unclenched, then clenched again. Xemnas was pissed off. So he, "Hahahaha!!" decided to laugh it off.

"They think they're so smart! Stupid children," Xemnas stared at the empty screen. "everyone, attack that door with all you've got. After it opens and you got them, bring them to me."

Everyone left and re-appeared in front of the door.

--------Axel-Leon-Cloud--------

_Taptap......... Taptap......... Taptap........._

This annoying noise carried on and the trio walked down another one of Axel's secret ways. Patient as Cloud and Leon were with Axel's tapping, they did have a limit.

"Axel."

"Hm?"

"What's the tapping for?"

"You'll see."

Leon grunted at the fact that they were following a man that didn't even know where what he was searching for.

"It'll be okay Leon, just breathe. We'll find them soon." Clouds attempt to calm Leon down was working.. Just a bit.

"I need to know if Sora is okay, damnit!" Leon said. He was worrying too hard and he knew that. He knew that Sora could take care of himself but he just couldn't help it. He loved Sora.

Cloud knew this. He knew it way before Leon, himself even realized it. But Cloud loved him. Cloud was in love with Leon. The blond always felt hurt whenever his love would talk about Sora. It hurt Cloud when he found out that Leon had slept with Sora. It hurt to see the man that he loved in so much pain. Cloud grew jealous and hurt. Despite this, he would always be there for him, he didn't care what role he was in Leon's life he just wanted to be part of it. Though in Clouds heart he wanted more. He wanted to be more than just friends, he wanted Leon to look at him. To see him properly. To make Leon know that he loved him. To be loved by him.

It hurt.

Even though this was not an appropriate time or place this may be that only chance that Cloud got.

"Leon?"

"What do you want?"

"I love you."

Stunned, Leon stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Cloud turned around to face him, "Squall Leonheart, I love you. I have loved you for all the past years that I have known you."

Speechless, he was. No words would come to his mouth though his mouth did take the shape of some words. "W-wh... Ha....."

"Oi! Loverboys! Over here, hurry up!" Axel motioned them over with a wave of his hand.

"Let's go."

Cloud dashed off after Axel, leaving a shocked man behind.

Leon couldn't believe what he had just heard but when Cloud told him-Leon- that he loved him, something inside him clicked. All the pieces of his puzzled heart came together. He had his answer. "Clou...d?"

Turning around Leon found that Cloud and Axel were gone. They hadn't even made a sound. Panicing, Leon made his way down to where he had last seen them. "Cloud! Axel!" He was in full battle mode.

"Over here! And keep your voice down you dumbass." This voice can from right beside him, inside the side vent. Looking inside he found himself face to butt with Cloud. It was oddly arousing. Blushing madly, he crawled into the vent, right behind Cloud. Leon felt uncomfortable and so did the others but he didn't want to be the one to admit it.

"God, I can't take it! How much longer do I need your butt in my face!?" Cloud's sudden out burst wasn't really that surprising, he always was the first one to yell out whenever he was in an uncomfortable situation.

"Why, don't you like it?" Axel swung his butt around in Clouds face, causing him to move his body back a little. Leon wasn't prepared for this little movement so Leon accidentally crashed into Clouds butt.

"Ah! -orrwee! fut pwhyed fee stwop (Ah! Sorry! But why'd we stop?) ?"

The pressure and vibrations on Clouds butt were surprisingly arousing, this made him want to moan but he held it back. This reminded him that he hadn't been laid for too long. He wondered how long it had been since he last had sex.

He found it quite comfortable that his face was in Clouds butt. Leon thought of many other dirty things that he could do Cloud, to ravish him, right here and now. No! Right now was not the time to think about these sort of things, especially with Axel here. Detaching himself from the comfortable cushion that he didn't want to part from, they began to move again.

Just how long had it been since they first started crawling through these vents? To what seemed like hours to the 3 Musketeers, in real time they had only been in there for about 10 minutes. "I'm pretty sure it was around here somewhere, how many side vents have we passed?"

"11." Please say that we're almost there! Cloud and Leon were practically praying for the right side vent to come.

"Great, then it should be one of the ones ahead."

Faint voices were heard up ahead, "Ow!" Cloud looked down to see what had hurt him. What he found was some glass, maybe the size of his thumb, embedded into the palm of his hand. "Crap."

Seeing that there was blood on where he had just past and Cloud saying ow just moments ago, he put two and two together and figured out that Cloud was hurt. "Axel-"

Red head cut him off, "I no, but we have to keep going, I heard Sora's voice just up ahead so we'll tend to it then. In the meantime becareful of where you put your hands."

----------Sora-Riku----------

The two boys stopped what they were doing and turned around, facing the vent. They weren't sure the first time but the second time it was definately true. Someone was in the vent. With only hand motions, they signaled to each other to shut up and that there was something or someone in the vents, coming towards them.

Riku summoned his keyblade and got ready for a battle he didn't want to loose. Sora, on the other hand, had his keyblade through the door protecting themselves that way, but what'll he do when they come through the vent? He didn't want to loose this battle but he might not have a choice on this one.

Closer and closer, the voices came. Leon? Sora though he heard Leons voice inside the vent. He shook his head. But then he heard it again and... Cloud too? If they were there Axel must be too. Sora motioned over to Riku that it may be Axel, Cloud and Leon. For Axel, he pointed to something red on him and yanked on his hair. For Leon, he traced the line of where his scar is and for Cloud, he gently placed his hand over his heart, meaning that Cloud was heart broken.

Zack.

Riku nodded. Surprisingly he understood all the crazy hand motions and relaxed his guard, relaxed, but not completely down.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Crash! Bump. Boom. Tap._

"Almost there!" The door of the side vent flew open and out came Axel, "Phew, so air tight in there."

* * *

**How'd I do? It's not easy writing 2 stories at once. Quite confusing. I remember at one point I accidentally wrote a part of Gifted on this one so i had to copy and paste then write again.**


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry about the late notice but as you may already have kinda noticed I kinda gave up writing my stories.

Yeah sorry bout that my readers.

if anyone wants to carry on writing my stories mail me here on


End file.
